


Sesong Five: EVEN

by XioNin



Series: Sesong 5: EVEN [6]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 05:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12101646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XioNin/pseuds/XioNin
Summary: Sesong Five Hiatus video





	Sesong Five: EVEN

**SKAM**

**Sesong Five: EVEN (Written by XioNin)**

**Returns 25. September**

**Catch up on the[first five episodes](http://archiveofourown.org/series/799656).**

**Follow the official[soundtrack on Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/12161009750/playlist/12cgpO1IRKEQpgzG5O1YI1).**


End file.
